mwg40kfandomcom-20200213-history
Purge the Heretic
Purge the Heretic is a mini narrative campaign that Dave and Steve ran on December 11, 2014 and December 18, 2014 between a detachment of White Scars and Daemons of Khorne and takes place on the planet Kobeer in the Kolarne Circle. Plot Hao Li Wei and Daio Qi Qiang, both captains of the White Scars chapter have lost contact with their chapel barracks six months ago and have come down to the planet to seek out the reason why. Mission 1A & B When Hao Li Wei and his recon force arrive at the barracks they find that it has been taken over by a force of Khorne daemons. At the same time, daemonic forces of Khorne ambush Daio Qi Qiang's forces at the landing zone. Captain Wei was successful in defeating the daemons at the barracks but Qiang's forces are scattered as the daemons take control of the landing zone. Mission 2A & B Six months ago on the agri-world of Kobeer, the workers are unsatisfied with food shortages created by the direction of operations of the local government. Chaos cultists within the population incite the workers into a rebellion. Dark Apostle D'Lamort senses an opportunity to advance his cause, imprisons the director of operations and convinces the leaders of the cult to overthrow the government by attacking the administration at one of their meetings. The cultists go to the meeting and massacre all of the officials in the name of Khorne. They then create an alter to their god and paint it with the blood of the slaughtered. With the completion of the alter, D'Lamort was able to channel its energies into a warp rift to summon daemons with the goal to completely overthrow the planet and turn it into a daemon world. Communications and shipments of food to the other planets cease. Now, after the battle at the barracks, Captain Hao Li Wei is responding to a distress call by the operations director. The message received is that there is a rebellion at the administration complex and that they need to send the rest of the White Scars to defeat the rebels. In addition, after surviving the landing zone ambush, Captain Daio Qi Qiang is attempting to make his way to a planetary supply depot, acquire a transport ship and make his way back to the White Scars with the information that the chaos taint is now planet wide and to call an exterminatus on the planet. Captain Wei and his force are successful in defeating the cultists and daemons at the administration complex. Seeing his mission complete with the rebellion crushed, he prepares to gather his forces and leave the planet in the hands of the planetary government. Realizing that defeat was inedible, D'Lamort makes his escape with some of his cultists. Once at the spaceport, Captain Qiang attempts to make his way to the landing pad. He battles his way past cultists and bloodletters all the while being stalked through the corridors by Karanak. Qiang is able to slay Karanak but is gravely wounded in the fight. Qiang makes it to the control module to power up a transport but is unable to activate it fast enough before he is attacked by a pack of flesh hounds. The hounds are able to stall him long enough for a group of cultists to catch up to the captain who are able to overwhelm Qiang and capture him. Captain Wei leaves the planet believing Captain Qiang has fallen in combat.